Entre arrepios e beijos
by Maa.Hyuuga
Summary: Minha 1ª fic de NaruHina, espero que gostem.


**Declaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino,e o Orochimaru estão recomendados para o Ano Novo

Oi gente ai está minha 1ª fic que escrevo espero que vocês gostem.

"sss"-pensamento

sss-fala

(ssss)-meus comentarios bakas

Não liguem para alguns erros ortograficos ou alguma palavras sem acento escrevi isso era Meia Noite

* * *

Entre arrepios e beijos

Naruto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha pensando no que acabara de descobrir, que Hinata o amava, seria boatos verdadeiros ou apenas alguma fofoca falsa, enquanto ele caminhava passou perto de uma praça onde avistou uma linda jovem encostada em uma árvore observando o céu, e esse jovem era ninguem mais ninguem menos que Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto então pensou porque não ir la perguntar se isso era verdade ou não. (ja viram que isso não var dar certo neh)

Naruto: HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA-correndo ao encontro de Hinata.

Hinata: "Ai ele ta vindo sera que ele ja ouviu os boatos que estão correndo por ai,calma Hinata respire fundo e vai na fé "

Naruto: Oi Hinata-dando seu sorriso colgate.

Hinata: Oi N-naruto-kun-dando seu sorriso timido

Naruto: Hinata eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa.....

Hinata: "por Kami-sama ele descobriu"

Naruto: É verdade que você.....er.....gosta de mim?

Hinata de palida ficou vermelha, ela não aguentou e desmaiou Naruto não teve tempo de segura-la, e a coitada bateu a cabeça em uma pedra que estava no caminho, Naruto não viu que ela tinha batido a cabeça mas desesperado a primeira coisa que pensou foi carregar Hinata para um lugar seguro que pudesse acorda-la.

Em algum lugar

Hinata: "aiii minha cabeça, doi, onde estou?"-diz ela acordando ao poucos, ela estava em uma cama acolchegante e um quarto um pouco bagunçado ouviu a porta se abrir e se assustou ao ver a pessoa que apareceu.

Naruto: Oee até que enfim você acordou, fiquei preocupado, está tudo bem?

Hinata: Q-quem é-é v-você ?

Naruto: Hinata sou eu Naruto, não esta me reconheçendo, somos amigo.

Hinata: E-eu t-te c-conheço?

Naruto: Hinata você bateu a cabeça quando caiu?

Hinata: E-eu c-cai?

Naruto: "vix e agora o que eu faço, a Hinata perdeu a memória"

Hinata: O-onde e-estou?

Naruto: Em minha casa, eu estava passando pelo praça ai vi você e fui conversa so que quando perguntei se você gostava de mim você desmaio e eu acho que bateu em alguma pedra não está lembrando de nada?

Hinata que ja estava um pouco corada pioro ainda mais quando ouviu ele falando aquilo.

Hinata: "Como, eu gostar dele eu nem o conheço, aiii minha cabeça".

Naruto: Hinata sua cabeça está doendo?-diz ele chegando mais perto e analizando a cabeça da menina.

Hinata: Aiii, t-tira a m-mão d-de m-mim e-eu nem t-te c-conheço-diz ela se afastando.

Naruto: Calma eu sou seu amigo so dexa eu ver se sua cabeça está machucada-dizia ele enquando se aproximava mais de Hinata e analizava de novo sua cabeça.

Naruto: Aqui está doendo?

Hinata: Aiii.

Naruto Desculpa-da um beijinho na cabeça de Hinata onde ele havia apertado.

Hinata so ficava mais e mais vermelha com cada toque dele, seu coração acelerava cada vez mais, as mãos suavam e sem ela se da conta Naruto estava acariciando seu rosto.

Naruto: Hinata....-e aproximando.  
Hinata: Hum?-se afastando

Naruto vai se aproximando mais de Hinata e a mesma se afasta dele, so que nesse aproxima e afasta o dois não se lembraram que a cama teria uma fim, então aconteceu na ultima aproximada que Naruto deu e Hinata se afastou eles cairam da cama so que pela sorte de Hinata, Naruto agarrou ela e protegeu para que não se machucasse de novo, e nesse revira volta todo Naruto ficou em cima de Hinata, ele não iria mais aguentar ficar naquilo, Hinata podia sentir suas respirações se misturarem quando ela menos esperava Naruto colou seus lábios de leve e deu um pequeno selinho nela que durou uns 5 segundinhos.

Naruto: Desculpa não era minha intenção.

So que Naruto não sabia que naquela leve tocada de seus lábios Hinata havia voltado a se lembrar de tudo e dele.

Hinata: N-naruto-kun.  
Naruto: HINATAAAAAA SUA MEMÓRIA VOLTOUU.  
Hinata: Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?-diz Hinata com ar meio malicioso, acho que não so voltou a memória dela como a timidez foi meio embora.

Naruto: É que você não estava me chamando de Naruto-kun e so se afastava de mim e agora ......bem......você ainda está debaixo de mim.

Hinata ao ouvir aquilo corou fortemente, eh esquece o que eu mencionei la em cima a timidez não foi embora.

Naruto: Estou te machucando?

Hinata: Não."como assim não, ai o que eu falei"

Naruto: Bom....então...não tem razão para eu sair né?

Hinata: É."Hinata cala a boca se não fala o que não deve"

Naruto começou a rir ao ver a cara de Hinata toda corada ela era tão fofa quando ficava assim pensava ele, então Naruto não perdeu tempo so que agora não tinha como ela esquivar dele, falando a verdade tinha sim so que ele tinha certeza que ela não iria, foi se aproximando mais seu rosto com o de Hinata, ele podia sertir o coração dela bater com força contra o peito dele, então Naruto não aguentou mais e colou seus lábios novamente, so que dessa vez não foi so 5 segundinhos, foi O beijo(com direito a mordidinha e tudo hehe), um beijo apaixonado, carinhoso, com amor, e esse amor não vinha so dela vinha dos dois, passou um tempo que pelo os dois foram o melhor tempo que ja passaram e então a bendita falta de ar veio pedir socorro.

Naruto entao se separou de Hinata para tomar ar, enquanto tomava ar ele se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para Hinata para que pudesse se levantar também, ela pensou que aquilo tinha acabado, so que estava apenas começando, pensou em correr dali de vergonha so que Naruto puxou-a pra si e a deitou em sua cama que era mais confortavel que o chão, Naruto então começou a beija-la de novo, Hinata mudava seus tons de vermelho a cada caricia que ele fazia em seu corpo quando se separaram Naruto sussurrou em seu ouvido uma palavra que Hinata nunca pensava em ouvir dele.

Naruto: Aishiteru, Hinata-sussurra em seu ouvindo fazendo-a arrepiar.

Hinata: Aishiterumo, Naruto-kun-diz ela tambem no ouvido de Naruto que também se arrepia por causa da doce voz da jovem a dizer aquelas palavras.

E entre arrepios e beijos os dois apaixonados ficaram ali por um bom tempo, se deliciando um com outro.

* * *

(Tah esse ultima frase impressionei comigo mesma)

Bom, minha primeira fic de NaruHina um casal que eu amo.

Mereço review?(mesmo que for para criticar pode mandar, agente aprende com os nossos erros)

Agradeço por lerem

Kisus no Kokoro


End file.
